


Couches are a lovers bittersweet end

by TeaLeaves_1912



Series: Couches are a lovers bittersweet end [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Deserved Better, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Free Verse Poem, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Cap Friendly, Poetic, Steve Rogers is a jerk, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeaves_1912/pseuds/TeaLeaves_1912
Summary: He’s on hers but I’m on ours.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Couches are a lovers bittersweet end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824055
Kudos: 5





	Couches are a lovers bittersweet end

**Author's Note:**

> This is an implied Stucky free verse poem but it could honestly be for any ship with at least one blue eyed character.

Because when he looks at me with those sky blue eyes

But he looks at her the same way every other night 

And he gives me that smile when we’re sitting on our couch 

But he gives her the same when their fucking on hers.

When the sweat rolls off his chest for me but he moans her name in his sleep.

And when he pretends that it’s all just for me. 

But she thinks it’s all for her 

When the flowers bloom in the spring

And he’s on her couch, “dancing” with her

when he knows he should be with me

While I’m sitting on our own, 

waiting for him to come home. 

Oh it’s bittersweet how he comes home smelling of her 

And I let him make love to me as if he was mine all long

But he was never mine

And he never has been 

He can never be mine

When we can’t even be each others 

So why do I still hold it against him?

When he lays with her on her couch 

When I’m all alone on ours. 


End file.
